Kin of Darkness
by BlazingFang
Summary: ThunderClan has always been favored. ThunderClan saved the Clans from BloodClan. ThunderClan led the Clans to the lake. Firestar and Sandstorm recreated SkyClan. But if one time, just once, something went wrong? What if somebody made a mistake? And what if StarClan was powerless to fix it?
1. Prologue

"What do you mean, ShadowClan?" Spat a grey she-cat. Her fur was thick and matted, and her eyes were a dull amber.

"I thought that would please you," Growled another she-cat. This one was a sharp blue-grey with a short, smooth pelt, and blue eyes.

"I am loyal to ThunderClan alone!" Snapped the first cat, fur bristling. A golden tom bounded down into the hollow.

"What's going on?" He meowed in a deep voice.

"It's the three!" Mewed the blue she-cat.

"What about them?" Asked the tom.

"They're going to be born to ShadowClan!" Cried the grey cat. The golden cat opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, two more cats ran down to join them.

"What do you mean, Yellowfang?" Asked a white tom.

"I mean what I said!" The grey cat hissed.

"What?" Mewed a calico she-cat, shocked. "Bluestar, is there nothing we can do?" The blue she-cat shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Spottedleaf. Their mother is already pregnant. They will be born in about one moon."

"This is terrible!" Gasped the white tom, pacing anxiously. Bluestar flicked her ears.

"There is one thing we can do, Whitestorm," She mewed suddenly. The tom looked up abruptly.

"What is it?"

"We can warn the Clans."


	2. Chapter 1

**I know that this is very short, and the agreement at the end was very poorly written. I wrote this a while ago- and I assure you, my writing skills have improved. It gets better ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors (sadly)!**

"Littlecloud! Russetfur!" Blackstar yowled, running out of his den. "Littlecloud! Russetfur!" Tawnypelt stuck her head out of the nursery in surprise.

"Littlecloud is out collecting tansy. I don't know where Russetfur is." She mewed. Smokefoot looked up beside Owlpaw, who was dropping a large frog on the pile.

"Russetfur took Rowanclaw and Ivypaw out at dawn to do the ThunderClan border," He called. Blackstar narrowed his eyes.

"Oakfur!" The tom padded out of the warriors den, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, Blackstar?"

"Find Russetfur. She's on the ThunderClan border. Send her back immediately- this is urgent!" Oakfur nodded and dashed off.

"Smokefoot!" Blackstar meowed. Smokefoot was already racing towards the entrance.

"Find Littlecloud, it's urgent. Got it!" Tawnypelt glanced in the nursery, then back at Blackstar.

"Keep it down! Prairierush is finally sleeping!" Blackstar winced.

"Sorry," He hissed. For the past few days, Prairierush hadn't been sleeping or eating. Nobody was sure why, but it was affecting her energy and attitude. Everybody was worried that she wouldn't have the strength to give birth to her kits. It had started the same day that a patrol had come in from the Twolegplace border, claiming to have found a dead kittypet tom that smelled of fox. The ShadowClan leader shook his head to banish the thoughts, and returned to his den to await the deputy and medicine cat.

He didn't have to wait long. Russetfur sprinted in and skidded to a halt, followed by Littlecloud. Blackstar jumped to his paws.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," He mewed. Russetfur dipped her head respectfully.

"Of course, Blackstar. Why did you want to see us?"

"I had a dream." He watched as Littlecloud and Russetfur's eyes widened, then continued.

"In my dream, Sagewhisker came to me, bearing a message from StarClan." Littlecloud narrowed his eyes, focusing intently on Blackstar.

"What did she say?"

"She said...she said that a great darkness is coming. She did not describe the darkness to me, only saying that three kits will be born- Prairierush's kits. However, these kits rightfully belong to ThunderClan. At the age of three moons, as soon as they are old enough to be away from Prairierush, we must send them home."

"What?" Cried Russetfur, leaping to her paws in shock. "No! They can't do that! How can ShadowClan kits belong to ThunderClan? We can't give them up, Blackstar!" Littlecloud had a different opinion.

"We must listen to StarClan, Russetfur. If StarClan say that these kits must belong to ThunderClan, then so be it. At the age of three moons, they will be returned to their home."

"But Prairierush will be heartbroken!" The deputy protested. Littlecloud sighed.

"She would not be the first," He murmured. "Cats, especially kits, change Clans all the time." Russetfur narrowed her eyes.

"Name at least two litters that changed Clans," She challenged. Littlecloud answered without hesitation.

"Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Stormfur and Feathertail. Also, Tawnypelt came to us as an apprentice. Does that count?" Blackstar sighed.

"We have to focus! I requested your presence so that you could help me reach a decision." Russetfur and Littlecloud exchanged a sad glance.

"Blackstar...it appears we have reached an agreement," Littlecloud mewed. "The kits must go."


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I'm a new member here. I just joined today, which means I can't reply to reviews yet :c However, I'm just absolutely stunned that already somebody has not only read my story and enjoyed so far, but they left a review! To answer their question, the Prologue was short because it was really just pilot chapter. I started this over the summer, and I was posting the chapters on deviantART as I wrote them. Also, that means that there will be one huge bomb of chapters at the beginning, and then it's going to slow way down...sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

"Firestar, you should get some rest," Sandstorm mewed worriedly. Firestar sighed.

"But I-" His objection was cut off.

"I'll tell you what the sundown patrol found in the morning. You've been overworking yourself lately- volunteering to go on every patrol, and spending the rest of your time out hunting. I don't know what's wrong, but forcing yourself awake will not help." Firestar slowly got to his paws.

"Fine. If you think it will help, I'll get some sleep." He glanced up at the slowly sinking sun as it lingered on the horizon, staining the clouds blood-red. The leader shook his head and made his way to his den. _Sandstorm is right. I have been overworking myself. I just can't shake this feeling that something is about to go very, very, wrong._

Firestar curled up in his nest and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the camp around him as night fell. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, only to open his eyes a moment later in a starry meadow.

"Hello?" He called. "Is anybody there?" The tom spun around when he heard pawsteps behind him, and his face lit up with delight.

"Yellowfang! Spottedleaf! Bluestar!" The ThunderClan leader called happily, upon seeing the approaching cats. But to his surprise, they didn't look happy to see him. They looked upset. Almost angry. He could immediately tell that something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when Bluestar spoke.

"We have come to inform about a very...serious matter." Firestar tilted his head.

"What would that be?" Yellowfang stepped forward.

"In one moon, during the next Gathering, three kits will born to ShadowClan. The only problem is- these kits were supposed to be born to ThunderClan." Firestar's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? How can that be? I don't understand!" Spottedleaf dipped her head.

"An understandable reaction, Firestar. I felt the same way when I first found out. But it has been foretold in the stars: These are ThunderClan kits. When these kits are three moons old, old enough to be away from their mother, you must send a patrol to retrieve them." Firestar stared at them in shock.

"You want me to take ShadowClan kits from their mother?"

"ThunderClan kits," Bluestar corrected. "This is something that must be done, Firestar. Do you understand?"

"I-" He started, then sighed and nodded. "Yes, Bluestar. I understand."

"Good," Mewed Yellowfang. "And don't you forget." Firestar watched as StarClan began to fade around him. _I have so many questions, and they have so many answers,_ He thought desperately. _So why won't they give them to me?_

"Firestar? Firestar!" Firestar opened his eyes to see Sandstorm leaning over him.

"Now you're awake!" She meowed. "The sundown patrol didn't find anything." Firestar nodded absently, but he was focused on his dream. Sandstorm frowned.

"Are you okay?" Firestar opened his mouth to say 'yes', then closed it again.

"No," He admitted. "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure," Sandstorm mewed, mildly surprised.

"Get Leafpool and Brambleclaw, and join them here." Sandstorm dipped her head.

"Okay." He watched her pad out of the den and sighed. A few moments later she returned with the deputy and medicine cat.

"Here we are, Firestar," Said Brambleclaw. "What did you want to talk about?"

"A dream I had," Firestar confessed. "I don't know what to make of it." Leafpool's ears pricked with interest.

"What did you dream about?" She asked. Firestar closed his eyes, trying to recall the dream.

"Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf," He began. "They told me...that in one moon, ThunderClan kits will be born in ShadowClan, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Interrupted Brambleclaw. "Back up. ThunderClan kits? Born to ShadowClan? What?" Firestar blinked.

"I don't know. Spottedleaf said that the kits had been foretold in the stars to be part of ThunderClan, but in one moon their ShadowClan mother would give birth to them." Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm." Firestar ignored him and continued.

"They told me that when these kits were three moons old, I was supposed to send a patrol to ShadowClan to bring them back here."

"What?" Gasped Sandstorm. "Even StarClan can't expect you to take such young kits away from their mother, surely?" Firestar shook his head sadly.

"They made it clear that this was something I needed to do. Which is why you three are here- what do you think I should do?" He asked. Leafpool watched him with concern as his confused and sad gaze swept over them. She stood first.

"As much as I hate the idea, I must say that if StarClan are giving you no other option, you should go through with it." Sandstorm hissed.

"Three moons old! At that age, the kits will barely have stopped drinking their mother's milk!" She cried. "How can you support this?" Leafpool winced at her mother's words. Firestar looked to Brambleclaw.

"And you? What do you think?" Brambleclaw hesitated, before replying,

"I have faith in you, Firestar. As your deputy, I will stand beside you and support whatever decision you make." Firestar closed his eyes, then opened them and nodded.

"Very well. In four moons' time, I will lead a patrol to the ShadowClan camp and take the kits that are rightfully ours."

"But Firestar," Leafpool murmured, "What if ShadowClan don't want to give them up?"

"Then we will be prepared to fight."


	4. Chapter 3

**I used the Gathering from The Sight as a reference. Technically, that's incorrect, because this is six moons before that, but oh well. That is also the reason for the WindClan OCs. Lakepaw and Sandpaw were originally Heatherpaw and Harepaw, until a deviantART reader pointed out that if it was Heatherpaw and Harepaw, that would make them warrior-aged by the time the Three became apprentices, so HeatherLion wouldn't make any sense. Yes, there might be some HeatherLion. I haven't decided yet...**

**Disclaimer: I...still don't own Warriors.**

"Littlecloud! Littlecloud!" Tawnypelt's shrill mew sliced through the air. The medicine cat bounded out of his den, eyes wide.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Prairierush!" Tawnypelt gasped. "Her kits are coming!" Littlecloud looked up at the full moon and muttered something under his breath, then vanished into the medicine den. He reappeared a few moments later with some herbs and a stick, rushing past Tawnypelt into the nursery.

Prairierush was lying in her nest, breathing rapidly. Littlecloud could see the muscles on her flanks rippling. He set down his bundle and placed a paw gently on her side.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you poppy seeds, but you need to be completely awake for this," He said apologetically.

"It's...okay..." Gasped Prairierush. "I'll be...fine..." Littlecloud waved at Tawnypelt with his tail.

"Leave." Tawnypelt dipped her head and exited the den. Littlecloud pressed an ear against the queen's flank, then mewed,

"There's going to be three. Ready?" Prairierush nodded weakly. Littlecloud pushed the stick into her jaws.

"Bite down when the pain comes."

A little while later, three tiny kits were lying on the ground beside shattered shards of wood. Littlecloud licked the final kit to life.

"Two toms and a she-kit," He told Prairierush. "What will you name them?" Prairierush purred as she nudged the she-kit closer to her belly.

"I'll the name the black one Hollykit, and the golden one Lionkit." She paused. "Littlecloud, you can name the last one." Littlecloud blinked in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's see..." Littlecloud inspected the kit.

"Oh. Well, that's interesting." Prairierush's eyes widened, and she began to panic.

"What? What's going on? Is something wrong with him? Is he going to die? Will he-" Littlecloud slapped his tail across her mouth.

"Be quiet! You'll disturb them!" He hissed. "And no, nothing's wrong, but...this one is blind." Prairierush sighed with relief.

"Okay. Just checking." Littlecloud smiled.

"You should call him Jaykit- after the sharpest-eyed bird in the forest." Prairierush purred.

"That's a beautiful name. Thank you, Littlecloud. Welcome to ShadowClan, Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit." Littlecloud stuck his head out of the nursery.

"Tawnypelt! Get the apprentices, would you?" Tawnypelt nodded, and vanished into the apprentices den. A few heartbeats later, Ivypaw and Owlpaw were bounding towards the nursery.

"What is it, Littlecloud?" Owlpaw asked breathlessly.

"May we see the kits?" Ivypaw added. Littlecloud nodded.

"You may. But the reason I called you is because I need you to get the broken pieces of stick out of the nursery. I don't want the kits to get splinters. Oh, and don't get splinters yourselves!" Owlpaw nodded.

"We're on it!" He and Ivypaw slipped quietly into the nursery, so as not to wake the sleeping kits.

"Aww," Littlecloud heard Ivypaw coo. "They're so cute!" He left the apprentices to their work, and padded to the fresh-kill pile. _I'm glad that's over with. But how will she react when we send her kits away in three moons?_

Littlecloud had just settled down with the frog that Owlpaw had caught, when Blackstar emerged from his den, followed by Russetfur. They caught Littlecloud's eye, and he flicked his ears towards the nursery. Russetfur gave a small smile at the thought of new kits, and the pair crossed camp to meet ShadowClan's newest members.

The medicine cat bit thoughtfully into the frog as he contemplated what the Gathering would be like. _I wonder what news the other Clans will have. _Just as he finished the frog, Blackstar and Russetfur reappeared. Blackstar padded to the center of camp, and announced,

"As you all know, the Gathering is tonight. The cats going to the Gathering will be Russetfur, Littlecloud, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Ivypaw, Smokefoot, Owlpaw, myself, and Cederheart, if he wishes to come." Cedarheart stood up.

"You young cats always act like we can't take care of ourselves," He rasped. "Of course I'm coming!" Blackstar dipped his head to the elder respectfully.

"Let's go, ShadowClan!" He called. The chosen cats ran out of camp after him, and towards the island.

Leopardstar yawned.

"Can we start yet?" She asked, irritated. Firestar shook his head.

"Sorry, not until Blackstar gets here." The moment that the words left his mouth, there was a sharp yowl. Every head in the clearing turned to see ShadowClan streaming across the fallen tree, onto the island. Blackstar launched himself into the tree.

"My apologies," He meowed calmly. "We had a minor delay." Onestar bobbed his head in greeting the the large white tom.

"May WindClan begin?" He asked. The other three leaders nodded agreement, so Onestar stepped forward.

"WindClan has two new apprentices," He announced. "Lakepaw and Sandpaw." When their names were called, the two apprentices, a she-cat and a tom, straightened up and gazed proudly around the island. There were mingle calls of "Lakepaw! Lakepaw!" and "Sandpaw! Sandpaw!", then the noise died down as Onestar concluded his report.

"Other than that, WindClan has no news. Blackstar, would you like to speak next?" Blackstar dipped his head and stepped forward.

"ShadowClan has two new apprentices," He meowed. "Ivypaw and Owlpaw." Ivypaw and Owlpaw beamed at the attention, eyes shining with pride as their names were shouted by all the Clans.

"Also," Blackstar was finished yet. "One of our queens, Prairierush, has given birth to three beautiful kits: Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit." The was a general murmur of congratulations, and pleased mews. Nobody noticed as Firestar's expression darkened and he turned away. But there was still more to report.

"Hunting has been excellent lately," He mewed smoothly. "We thank Firestar gratefully for letting us have such a prey-rich piece of territory." Firestar narrowed his eyes and looked back at Blackstar.

"I'm glad to hear that you are getting much out a piece of land with poor hunting by ThunderClan standards," He mewed frostily. Meows of agreement rippled around the clearing.

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices," Firestar continued, with a smug look on his face. Blackstar snorted and looked away.

"Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw."

"Berrypaw! Hazelpaw! Mousepaw! Berrypaw! Hazelpaw! Mousepaw!" The Clans cheered. Firestar turned to Leopardstar, who nodded and began her report.

"RiverClan has two new apprentices as well. Pebblepaw couldn't come, but Minnowpaw is here." Minnowpaw ducked her head and licked her chest fur in embarrassment from the attention.

"Is that all?" Onestar asked. The other leaders exchanged looks, and when nobody spoke, the WindClan leader leaped down from the tree. He was followed shortly by Leopardstar. They gathered their Clans and left.

Firestar and Blackstar were left on the rock, facing each other.

"You do know," They hissed at the same time. Blackstar nodded. Firestar narrowed his eyes.

"We will not forget- we'll be there. Three moons' time." He jumped down and led his Clan away. Blackstar followed, slowly. _Am I doing the right thing?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Three Moons Later...**

Leafpool padded into Firestar's den with a resigned look on her face.

"I know you're exhausted from the Gathering, Firestar, but..." He nodded and stood.

"It's time," Firestar murmured. "I knew this day would come. I feel terrible, but it's something that must be done." Leafpool nodded.

"Who will you take?" Firestar stood, stretched his legs, and padded out onto the High Ledge. He surveyed the Clan, then mewed,

"Get Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Cloudtail. Then meet me at the camp entrance." Leafpool nodded and bounded into the warriors den. Firestar jumped down from the High Ledge and sat by the entrance to camp, waiting.

A few moments later, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, and Brackenfur joined him. Brambleclaw exchanged a glance with Firestar. He knew what was going on. Soon, Leafpool returned with Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Cloudtail behind her.

"We're all here," Firestar meowed, standing up.

"Let's go. I'll fill you in on the way." Dustpelt narrowed his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking a little trip to ShadowClan."

"Littlecloud, Russetfur," Blackstar meowed. "Go stand by the camp entrance and greet the guests." Tawnypelt blinked.

"Guests? What do you mean?" Blackstar sighed.

"I guess...you'll see."

"Here they come!" Called Russetfur. Tawnypelt's eyes widened as the ThunderClan patrol was led in. Blackstar stopped Littlecloud with his tail.

"Is there nothing we can do?" He murmured. Littlecloud shook his head sadly.

"No. I spoke...I spoke with StarClan at the Moonpool. They said that if we don't give up these kits, then StarClan will turn a blind eye on ShadowClan for as long as it lives." Blackstar nodded.

"I see." He padded over to Firestar and nodded his head respectfully, though it took effort. Then he padded into the nursery. A heartbeat later he returned, followed by a white queen with red eyes. Two tiny kits tumbled around her paws, one black with green eyes, and the other a golden tabby with amber eyes. The third kit, a silver and grey tabby with pale blue eyes, she held in her mouth.

"This is Prairierush," Said Blackstar. "And her kits." Prairieruhs looked around, confused and surprised.

"What's going on? Why is ThunderClan here? Why do they want to speak with me?" Blackstar shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Prairierush. This isn't about you. It's about your kits. Why don't you introduce them?" Prairierush blinked, still confused.

"Um, okay...the black she-kit is Hollykit...the golden tabby tom is Lionkit...and the silver and grey tabby tom is Jaykit. Also," She added, "Jaykit is blind." Firestar stared at Blackstar.

"There are the kits?" He asked incredulously. Blackstar nodded.

"These are the kits." Firestar dipped his head.

"Very well, then." Leafpool stared at the kits, pity in her eyes. Prairierush had set down the third kit, so they were all huddled together- and the kits had realized what was happening before their mother. Lionkit was staring up at Prairierush, Blackstar, and Firestar in shock. Hollykit was hiding behind him, eyes full of fear. Jaykit was crouched on the ground. He turned his head away and narrowed his eyes, feeling the bitterest betrayal. Firestar flicked his ears.

"Leafpool. Sandstorm." The two she-cats stepped forward.

"Take a kit each. I'll take the third one." Prairierush jumped up.

"What?" She gasped. "No! You will not touch my kits!" Littlecloud jumped in front of her.

"We cannot stop them! It's StarClan's will!"

"But...my kits..." Prairierush closed her eyes and turned away.

"Fine. Take them. Just take them and leave! Go!" Firestar bent down and picked up Lionkit. Sandstorm picked up Hollykit, and Leafpool took Jaykit. Blackstar watched them, anger glittering in his eyes- but not at ThunderClan, at StarClan. _I can tell that they want to do this just as much as we do, _He thought. _Why does StarClan act so cruel to take such young kits from their mother?_

Firestar dipped his head to Blackstar.

"Thank you," He mewed politely. Blackstar dug his claws into the ground.

"Get off our territory. Now," He spat acidly. Firestar turned and led the way out of the ShadowClan camp, flanked by Leafpool and Sandstorm. The rest of the patrol formed a protective shield around the kits, in case ShadowClan attacked while they were leaving. They remained in this formation all the way back to camp. Poppypaw and Hazelpaw ran to greet them.

"Hi- what are those?" Hazelpaw gasped.

"They're kits, fluff-brain," Meowed Dustpelt.

"We know, but where did they come from?" Asked Poppypaw.

"Use your nose," Snapped Thornclaw. "It's there for a reason." Poppypaw sniffed and gasped.

"ShadowClan! You took kits from ShadowClan?" Brightheart and Birchfall ran out of the warriors den.

"You did what?" Asked Brightheart, her voice shrill. Firestar sighed, passed the kit to Cloudtail, and jumped onto the High Ledge.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet here beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" He yowled, and watched as the Clan gathered beneath him.

"Many of you have noticed the arrival of new kits. And some of you know they are from ShadowClan. But I can assure you, ThunderClan did not steal these kits. They are rightfully ours. StarClan told both me and Blackstar that these kits were supposed to be born in ThunderClan- but by misfortune, they were born in ShadowClan instead." There were uneasy murmurs from the crowd.

"Ferncloud," Firestar continued hesitantly, "Would it be too much to ask for you to care for these kits?" Ferncloud shook her head.

"Not at all. No kit deserves to go motherless."

"Thank you," Firestar meowed with relief. "Leafpool can introduce you to them. That will be all." As the Clan returned to their dens, Firestar watched Sandstorm and Cloudtail placed the kits in the nursery. Leafpool and Ferncloud padded in after them, and Firestar sighed. _At least that's over with. I hope that Prairierush recovers. She was such a nice cat, she didn't deserve this..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Lionpaw." Lionpaw puffed out his chest with pride. Berrypaw was the first cat to call out his name, and soon the other apprentices joined him.

"Lionpaw! Lionpaw! Lionpaw!"

"Ashfur," Firestar called. The gray tom looked up in surprise, and his eyes brightened upon realizing why he was called.

"You mentored Birchfall, and he is a credit to his Clan," Firestar meowed. "Now ThunderClan asks you to prove yourself once more a great mentor." Ashfur dipped his head as the Clan leader went on.

"I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Lionpaw and help him become a warrior the Clan can be proud of."

"I won't let ThunderClan down," Ashfur promised. He and Lionpaw touched noses, then stepped aside.

"Hollykit," Firestar announced. Hollykit scrambled forward eagerly, tail fluffed up with excitement. Firestar's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Hollypaw."

"Hollypaw! Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" This time, Cinderpaw began the cheering. Firestar scanned the crowd, then nodded.

"Leafpool." Hollypaw's heart soared through the clouds. _Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'm going to be a medicine cat!_ The thought made her smile. Leafpool stepped forward beside her.

"I know that I am putting Hollypaw in safe paws," Firestar meowed warmly. "I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom she will need."

"I will teach her everything I know," Leafpool promised. She leaned down and touched her nose to Hollypaw's. Jaykit glared at Firestar.

"What about me? I want to be an apprentice like Lionpaw and Hollypaw," He hissed.

"Of course you do," Firestar agreed. "Your mentor will be..." The leader broke off. He had originally planned to choose Brightheart, but he suddenly realized that this kit was angry about being treated differently. All Brightheart would do was pity him.

"Stormfur. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Jaypaw."

"Jaypaw! Jaypaw! Jaypaw!" Jaypaw narrowed his eyes. Only a few of the apprentices were cheering. _They don't think I'm good enough. They don't think I can be a real warrior. I'll show them._

Jaypaw padded over to his mentor.

"Hey, Stormfur!" He looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hi Jaypaw. What's up?"

"Can we take a tour of the territory?" Jaypaw asked eagerly. "Lionpaw and Ashfur are going on one. Can we go with them?" Stormfur smiled at his enthusiasm.

"It's fine with me. I'll go ask Ashfur." He stood up and walked across the camp to where Lionpaw and Ashfur were talking.

"Ashfur!" He called. Ashfur turned and blinked warmly at him.

"Yeah?"

"Jaypaw wants to know if we can do a joint tour of the territory." Lionpaw gasped and jumped to his paws.

"Can we? Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwepleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? " He begged. Ashfur laughed.

"Sure we can, Lionpaw."

"Yay!" Cheered Jaypaw, running over. Ashfur blinked.

"Let's get going- otherwise it will be dark." Stormfur nodded. The two warriors padded out of camp with their apprentices trotting behind them- Jaypaw and Lionpaw had to take two and a half steps to equal one of their mentors'.

Stormfur narrowed his eyes.

"Let's see. We've been to the WindClan border, the training hollow, Sky Oak, the lake, the old Twoleg nest...what else is there to explore?" He asked Ashfur. Ashfur blinked.

"There's always the-" As if he knew what Ashfur was going to say, Stormfur silenced him with a glance, shaking his head. Ashfur looked confused for a moment, and then understanding lit in his gaze.

"Actually, nothing. Let's go back to-" He broke off as Jaypaw and Lionpaw scrambled away.

"Hey! Lionpaw! Come back!" Lionpaw shook his head.

"Jaypaw smelled something. He said it was weird, like he's smelled it before. We're going to check it out!" Stormfur spun around.

"STOP!" There was only one thing it could be- but the apprentices were long gone. Ashfur and Stormfur pelted after them, hoping to catch them before they reached the ShadowClan border.

They were too late.

"J-Jaypaw..." Murmured Lionpaw, stepping up to the border. Jaypaw nodded.

"I know. I recognize it now."

"Prairierush...do you...do you think we'll ever see her again?" Lionpaw's voice trembled. Jaypaw sighed.

"I don't know. At Gatherings, possibly."

"Do you think she'll recognize us?"

"Maybe." At that moment, pawsteps thudded behind them. Lionpaw and Jaypaw turned as their mentors caught up.

"You," Jaypaw hissed, stepping towards them.

"Why would you do this to us? Why would you steal us away, forcing us to join a Clan we have no relation to whatsoever?"

"We had nothing to do with it," Growled Stormfur, hackles rising.

"But you did nothing to stop it!" Snapped Jaypaw. "You just sat back and watched as three kits were taken from their mother, torn apart from their family and their Clan! You didn't even care!" Ashfur stepped forward.

"Don't do this, Jaypaw," He warned.

"Don't do what? Don't do what's right? Don't stand up for me and my littermates? Don't want to go home? Don't miss my mother? Don't care about my birth Clan? Don't be angry at the Clan that stole us?"

Cloudtail glanced over his shoulder at his apprentice. "Now, Cinderpaw, don't step over the Shado-" His warning was cut off by a screech of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US?" Cinderpaw's eyes widened.

"That was Jaypaw!" She gasped. The pair ran towards the sound and saw Jaypaw facing Ashfur and Stormfur. All three of them were bristling with anger. Lionpaw was standing at the border, gazing sadly over it into ShadowClan. As they got closer, Jaypaw whirled to face them.

"Cloudtail," He growled. "You were there. You saw it all happen. You carried Lionpaw! And yet you did nothing!" Cloudtail's eyes narrowed, and his tail lashed.

"There was nothing I could do!" The warrior protested. Jaypaw's pale blue eyes burned into his white pelt.

"I don't care! As soon as me and Lionpaw get Hollypaw, we're going home. And there's nothing you can do to stop us." Cloudtail unsheathed his claws.

"I'll do much more than just stop you," He growled. Cinderpaw gasped.

"No, Cloudtail! Stop!" She ran in front him.

"It's not Jaypaw's fault! How would you feel if you were in his place?"

"I _have _been in his place."

"It's not the same! You were given to ThunderClan, and your kin who was also in ThunderClan told you where you came from while you were still a kit. Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw were taken from their home to ThunderClan, with no kin, and only found for themselves when they were already apprentices! You should feel sorry for them, not angry at them!"

"I don't need your pity," Spat Jaypaw. "I don't need anybody's pity. Come on, Lionpaw. Let's go back to the ThunderClan camp, get Hollypaw, and get back on our own territory."

"...No." Jaypaw turned, astonished.

"What?"

"...No. I can't. I won't." Jaypaw narrowed his eyes.

"Why not? Don't you want to go home?" Lionpaw sighed.

"It's not that easy, Jaypaw. We have friends here."

"_You _have friends here," Jaypaw corrected coldly. "The only cats that cheered during my ceremony were you, Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw." Cinderpaw blushed. Lionpaw shook his head.

"Then go. I'm staying here. And I'm sure Hollypaw will feel the same way."

"But-"

"No, Jaypaw. Just...no. I will not go. I can live here in ThunderClan. But if I left my home again...what if they didn't welcome me back?"

"Of course they would!"

"Prairierush might, but Blackstar and Littlecloud wouldn't."

"What do you mean? Why not?" Lionpaw whipped around.

"Don't you remember?" He spat. "Don't you remember the day we came here? Prairierush tried to keep us, but Littlecloud said it was StarClan's will. StarClan don't want us there, and neither does ShadowClan."

"Well, StarClan can go jump in the lake!" Growled Jaypaw. Lionpaw's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that!"

"I do." Cinderpaw opened her mouth to say something, but Stormfur blocked her with his tail.

"Let them sort this out," He warned. Lionpaw's gaze softened slightly.

"I understand, Jaypaw," He murmured, resting his tail across his brother's shoulders.

"I understand how you feel. But for now, at least, there's nothing we can do." Jaypaw squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to hold back the tears of helplessness.

"I know," He whispered. "I just wish there was."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You guessed it. I don't own Warriors.**

Hollypaw poked Lionpaw.

"Get up."

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarg," Said Lionpaw, rolling over.

"Seriously. Get up. Cloudtail wants you."

"No."

"Come on."

"Go away. I'm asleep." Hollypaw fastened her teeth in his scruff and dragged him out of the den, to Cloudtail's paws.

"Here he is!" Cloudtail nodded.

"Thanks, Hollypaw." He caught Lionpaw's eyes and flicked his ears towards the camp entrance. Lionpaw sighed and dragged himself to his paws.

"It's barely sunrise! You're not even my mentor!"

"No, but I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Yesterday." Lionpaw shook his head.

"You may want to talk about it, but I don't."

"I'm not going to criticize you or scold you. I'm going to try and help."

"Well, you can't!" Lionpaw snapped. Cloudtail sat down patiently.

"I can try. What's on your mind?"

"None of your business." Cloudtail rested his tail on Lionpaw's shoulders.

"You can tell me." Lionpaw suddenly burst out in tears. He darted forward and pressed his face into the warrior's fluffy white fur.

"It'sjustthatIwanttostayinThunderClanbecauseIhavef riendsherebutJaypawwantstogotoShadowClanbecausewew erebornthereandIreallymissPrairierushbutI'mprobabl ynevergonnaseeheragainandifIgotoShadowClanHollypaw willhatemeandtheymightnotevenwantmetherebutJaypaww illhatemeifIstayhereandifIgotoShadowClanandgetsent backthenThunderClanwillhatemeforleavingandIwishtha titwouldalljustgoaway!" He sobbed. Cloudtail pulled him closer.

"My mother, Princess, is a kittypet. She's Firestar's sister. Every once in a while, we would go and visit her in Twolegplace. But...now that we've moved to the lake, I'm never going to see her until I join StarClan. But you're a strong cat, Lionpaw. And remember, Prairierush is just across the border. You'll see her at Gatherings." Lionpaw gazed up at him sadly.

"B-But the warrior code says not to have friends outside of your Clan, because you might have to fight them," He mewed shakily. Cloudtail pulled him closer with his tail, and gave his head a comforting lick, using his tail to wipe the tears off Lionpaw's face.

"No cat would force you to fight your own mother. We understand." Lionpaw swallowed.

"But what about ShadowClan?" Cloudtail tilted his head.

"...What about ShadowClan?"

"Won't they...want us back?" Cloudtail shook his head.

"They wouldn't go against StarClan. Littlecloud mentioned that it was StarClan's will you came to ThunderClan." Lionpaw's tail drooped.

"So we're just playthings. StarClan's playthings. They can do anything to us, and we can't do anything about it." Cloudtail pushed him away and looked him in the eye.

"No. Don't let me ever here you say that again, Lionpaw. Not ever. We choose our own destiny. Promise me you'll remember that, okay? Promise?" Lionpaw smiled.

"Okay. I promise, Cloudtail."

"You're awfully happy, Lionpaw," Hollypaw commented. "Strange. You seemed depressed last night." Lionpaw stopped bouncing and blinked.

"J-Jaypaw didn't tell you?" Hollypaw tilted her head.

"Didn't tell me what?" Lionpaw glanced around them. On the lakeshore, there were no other cats in sight.

"ShadowClan."

"What about ShadowClan?" Lionpaw closed his eyes, and spoke the one word that he knew she would recognize.

"Prairierush." Hollypaw's eyes flew wide as memories sparked in her mind. But the only other sign of her feelings was a tense flick of her tail.

"What's done is done."

"Jaypaw thinks we should go back."

"Jaypaw is dead wrong."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

"Why does this make you happy?" Lionpaw blinked.

"Hmm? Oh, I talked to Cloudtail. He made me feel better." Hollypaw nodded.

"Okay. Each to their own, I suppose..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for herbs?" Lionpaw pointed out.

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" Hollypaw retorted.

"Are you two having secret conversations when we're supposed to be working without me? I thought we always had those together!" A voice complained. Hollypaw jumped, and Lionpaw's fur fluffed up with surprise. Engaged in the conversation, neither of them had noticed Jaypaw come up from behind.

"Um, no," Hollypaw bluffed awkwardly. Lionpaw sighed. Hollypaw was a terrible liar. Jaypaw gave them each a suspicious look.

"We were discussing the...the, uh...the..." Lionpaw reflected that he wasn't very good, either. He nodded at Hollypaw, prompting her to finish the sentence.

"The, er, the flying hedgehog!" She blurted. Jaypaw coughed and licked his chest, hiding a laugh.

"Oh, um, yes," Said Lionpaw, nodding, as he tried to go along with Hollypaw's idea.

"The flying hedgehog. We followed him out to the lake." There was an edge of sarcasm to his tone, and he stepped forward, whispering to his brother,

"She had a bad mouse. Just go along with it." Jaypaw rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I actually care. But seriously. Firestar wants us back at camp." Hollypaw jumped up.

"He does? Why didn't you say so?" She gasped, and ran off. Lionpaw snorted.

"Look at our little goody-two-paws." Jaypaw shrugged.

"Hey, she heals you when you get stuck in a bush, and she keeps me from walking off cliffs. Sisters are pretty handy sometimes."

"Yes, but sometimes they're annoying."

"Not all the time," Jaypaw argued. "I was sitting all alone yesterday, and Hollypaw-"

"HURRY UP!" Hollypaw yowled from somewhere ahead, breaking into their conversation. Jaypaw flicked his tail.

"See?" Said Lionpaw. "Annoying."

Lionpaw and Jaypaw arrived just in time. Hollypaw patted a space next to her with her tail. Lionpaw guided Jaypaw over, and they sat down, watching Firestar leap onto the High Ledge.

"The cats going to tonight's Gathering," The leader announced, "Will be myself, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Ashfur, Stormfur, Brightheart, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Cinderpaw, and Dustpelt." Honeypaw and Poppypaw ran to their sister.

"Ooh, I'm so jealous!" Giggled Poppypaw.

"Have a great time," Mewed Honeypaw. Cinderpaw beamed.

"I'll try!" Firestar called attention back to himself with a wave of his tail.

"Seeing as its late already, we'll leave at once." The cats all gathered behind him as he leaped down from the High Ledge, and ran confidently out of camp. Jaypaw listened to the thundering of paws as he was swept along, and felt a pang of jealousy. He would never know what any of this looked like. He felt Hollypaw's tail on his shoulder.

"I can see the island!" She breathed. "It's huge! There are little shapes swarming all over it, those most be cats. The island is covered on big, leafy trees, and is about twenty fox-lengths from the shore. We're getting closer...I can see the tree-bridge!" Suddenly all the cats stopped. Jaypaw dug in his paws too late and crashed into Dustpelt, who was in front of him. Dustpelt gave him an annoyed look. Feeling the warrior's gaze on his pelt, Jaypaw muttered,

"Sorry." Suddenly, Cinderpaw was next to him.

"Okay. The log is about one and a half tail-lengths high. I'll jump up, then you come after me, and I'll guide you across." Jaypaw nodded stiffly.

"O-Okay." Lionpaw was impressed. Jaypaw never let anybody help him, and if he did, then he didn't just admit like that. Cinderpaw jumped up. Jaypaw jumped just short, but she leaned over, grabbed his scruff, and hauled him onto the fallen trunk.

"There! That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Hurry up!" Cloudtail called impatiently. "We haven't got all night." As soon as Jaypaw was across, Lionpaw and Hollypaw bounded across the tree-bridge like kits, laughing and squealing with excitement. When they reached the other side, they froze in awe.

"Whoa..." Lionpaw breathed. "That's a lot of cats."


	8. Chapter 7

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHADOWCLAN APPRENTICE OCs. I don't know what I was thinking...also, Lionpaw and Jaypaw are missing one crucial, obvious point at the end... *cue dramatic music***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

Lionpaw watched as Hollypaw followed Leafpool to where the other medicine cats were sitting. Jaypaw and Cinderpaw veered away, as Cinderpaw took him to meet some new cats. Lionpaw sighed, and started walking, hoping to find somebody to talk to. Staring at the ground, he didn't notice when he crashed into a pair of white legs. Expecting it to be Cloudfall, he looked up to apologize, and froze. He had bumped into a warrior, a she-cat. She was pure white, but her eyes were red. Something about her seemed hauntingly familiar...

"Lionkit...? Lionkit!" As soon as she spoke, it hit him.

"Mother! I... it's... Lionpaw, now, though." Prairierush smiled.

"Right, of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be here. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you! I bet you're growing a whisker taller every day, aren't you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know that." Prairierush adapted a concerned look.

"Are they feeding you well? What about your training? You're not too exhausted, are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How are your brother and sister? Are they alright?" Lionpaw nodded.

"They, um... they're doing fine. Jaypaw has a good mentor, and Hollypaw's their-erm, our medicine cat's apprentice, now." To his surprise, Prairierush looked sad at the news.

"Oh... oh, I see. Tell her I'm happy for her. For them both. Will you?" Lionpaw smiled at her.

"Of course."

"So... who's your mentor?" Prairierush redirected the conversation.

"It's Ashfur," Lionpaw said hesitantly.

"Ashfur? Is he here with you?"

"Don't look. He's watching us now." Prairierush's eyes widened.

"O-oh... am I-" Lionpaw shook his head quickly, and gave her an affectionate headbutt.

"Please stay. I don't mind. They can all stare at me for all I care. S'not like you could whisk me away from them, anyway." He let out a weak purr, trying to comfort her. Prairierush gave a gentle laugh.

"...I miss you. And I love you. You know that, right?" Lionpaw closed his eyes and drank in her scent as she wrapped her tail around him.

"Of course, mother."

"Jaypaw, come on! I want to show you some new cats!" Cinderpaw mewed excitedly.

"Well...okay..." Jaypaw replied. Cinderpaw ran off without another word. Taken by surprise, Jaypaw fought to keep track of her as he ran across the island, crashing into cats left and right. Most of them didn't mind, but a few got annoyed, and some even yelled at him. Then he ran smack into a small tom, about the size of an apprentice. The tom whipped around.

"Hey!" He growled. "Watch where you're going, kit!"

"I'm not a kit," Jaypaw hissed. "I'm an apprentice. If I were a kit, I wouldn't be here." He could feel the tom's scornful gaze burning into his pelt.

"Hey, Ivypaw!" The tom called. "Come over here!" Footsteps bounded lightly over and stopped in front of him. Jaypaw scented a she-cat.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Look at this kit," Sneered the first cat.

"Owlpaw, don't be mean," Ivypaw snapped. She turned to Jaypaw and asked gently,

"Is this your first Gathering?" Jaypaw nodded.

"B-But that doesn't mean I need help!" He could hear Owlpaw begin to say something, and heard the smack as Ivypaw slapped her tail against his mouth.

"Jaypaw, what's going on? Are you okay?" Cinderpaw pushed through the crowd and joined them.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were right behind me. But, uh, I guess you've met Ivypaw and Owlpaw."

Ivypaw was staring at her.

"Did you say..."

"Jaypaw?" Owlpaw finished. Jaypaw narrowed his sightless blue eyes.

"Why do you care?" Ivypaw shuffled her paws awkwardly.

"Gosh, we're really sorry. Owlpaw didn't mean it." Owlpaw nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, Jaypaw." Jaypaw frowned, wondering why they were so nice all of a sudden. Then, as they turned to leave, he caught a whiff of their scent and gasped.

"Wait!" They turned back to him.

"Yeah?" Owlpaw asked uncertainly.

"Is she here?" Jaypaw demanded. Owlpaw looked confused, but Ivypaw seemed to understand.

"Yes, she's over-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Blackstar's yowl from above.

"May the Gathering begin!" He called.

"That was Blackstar," Ivypaw whispered.

"I know who Blackstar is," Jaypaw snapped. He felt Ivypaw flinch, and softened.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Oh, Onestar is about to speak for WindClan." Onestar surveyed the island, then began his report.

"WindClan has one new apprentice this moon," He called. "Breezepaw." Breezepaw raised his head proudly as his name was chanted.

"Other than that, WindClan has nothing to report." Onestar nodded to Blackstar, who stepped forward on his branch.

"ShadowClan has two new apprentices," He announced. "Salmonpaw and Maplepaw." Jaypaw listened as Ivypaw and Owlpaw broke out in cheering.

"Salmonpaw! Maplepaw! Salmonpaw! Maplepaw!" Next, it was Firestar's turn.

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices to announce this Gathering," He proclaimed proudly. "Lionpaw and Jaypaw are training to be warriors." Cinderpaw gave Jaypaw a headbutt. He sighed and sat up straighter, hoping that nobody would notice his blindness. Firestar continued.

"And Hollypaw has taken a special place in our Clan as Leafpool's apprentice!" Jaypaw listened as their names were chanted.

"Jaypaw! Lionpaw! Hollypaw! Jaypaw! Lionpaw! Hollypaw!" Just as Firestar opened his mouth to speak again, everybody in the clearing stiffened. The Gathering fell silent, and all heads turned towards a rustling in the bushes beside where WindClan was seated. Jaypaw tasted the air. There was a strange new scent, one that he didn't recognize. But underneath a moon's worth of cat, Thunderpath, Twoleg, and other old scents, he picked up a very faint tang of..._ThunderClan!_

"Intruders!" Somebody yowled. The cry was passed around the whole Gathering until every cat was on their paws, bristling and spitting, most with claws unsheathed. The WindClan cats nearest the bushes hurled themselves at the strange cats. Suddenly, Firestar yowled,

"STOP!" The WindClan cats halted at once and slowly drew back, revealing two exhausted silhouettes standing there. That's when Firestar called a name that Jaypaw had only ever heard in the stories Ferncloud told them to coax them to sleep.

"Graystripe!"

Hollypaw froze and gasped. _Graystripe?_

"But...but he's supposed to be dead!" She exclaimed. Nobody was really paying attention, though. All eyes were on the newcomers. Hollypaw pushed past Cloudtail and Dustpelt, trying to get a better look. She could see a gray tabby tom with long, tangled fur. He was missing a chunk from his ear, and was resting his tail on his companion. The latter was a cream tabby she-cat bearing a short, bedraggled pelt. She lifted a paw defensively, eyes wide and scared, trying to take in all the cats. The tom rested his tail on her gently.

"Easy now, Millie," He spoke in a cautionary tone.

Lionpaw was balancing on his hind legs. "I don't believe it!" He said excitedly. "Graystripe's back!" Prairierush smiled.

"Ah, Graystripe. I have many...fond memories of him," She purred. Lionpaw gave her a weird look, dropping back onto all fours.

"You knew Graystripe? But you're in ShadowClan!" Prairierush laughed.

"Only at Gatherings. He was always telling the most absurd stories! Once, he told us how he jumped off a tree and flew like a bird!" To her surprise, Lionpaw wasn't laughing. In fact, he looked dead serious.

"Prairierush, I want to ask you something," Lionpaw said quietly. "Who was our father?"

"It's Graystripe!" Cinderpaw gasped. "I thought I'd never see him again!"

"Uh, Cinderpaw?" Jaypaw asked. "You never saw him to start with."

"Oops!" Cinderpaw giggled. "I guess that our Clanmates tell us so much about him, it feels like I've already met him!" Jaypaw purred and gave her a nudge.

"You can be a real mouse-brain sometimes, you know?"

Hollypaw tried to listen as Graystripe introduced Millie, but she could only catch a few words over the clamoring of the other cats.

"I can't hear myself think," She grumbled.

The Gathering was pretty much in shambles by that point, so Onestar concluded it, and prepared to lead his cats away. They streamed over the tree-bridge and disappeared from sight. Leopardstar followed, and then Firestar beckoned for his own Clan to follow him. Jaypaw crossed the log right behind Lionpaw, but to his surprise, his brother was tense. As soon as they set paw in the ThunderClan territory, Lionpaw turned and hissed,

"We need to talk." Jaypaw nodded.

"Okay. I'll go get Hollypaw-"

"No!" Lionpaw's meow took him by surprise.

"No Hollypaw. Just the two of us."

"Um...okay," Jaypaw agreed anxiously. Gradually they slowed down until they were at the back of the group. Then they made a dive for the bushes.

"Tell me what's wrong," Jaypaw demanded.

"I talked to Prairierush at the Gathering."

"And?"

"And I asked her who our father was." Jaypaw's ears pricked eagerly.

"Who did she say?"

"That's just the thing," Lionpaw sighed. "She didn't say anybody."

"She didn't answer?" Jaypaw asked in surprise.

"No, she answered, but-"

"What did she say?" Jaypaw interrupted impatiently. Lionpaw rolled his eyes, and then continued.

"She said that he's dead, and she doesn't like to talk about it." Jaypaw frowned.

"I can't think of any ShadowClan cats that have died lately. And Blackstar didn't mention any at the Gathering." Lionpaw nodded, looking satisfied.

"Exactly!"

"So that means our father wasn't in ShadowClan. Which means he's either a loner or a..." They looked at each other with horror.

"Kittypet!"


	9. Chapter 8

**My friend Liz borrowed my copy of The Sight, and keeps forgetting to give it back. As you're reading this chapter, you'll be able to tell where I had it and where I didn't. It's as if somebody drew a line, then pointed at the top part and said "Made with the book", and then pointed at the bottom part and said "Made without the book". Be prepared for excitement, suspense, panic, and general all-around chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

Jaypaw ran through the forest. Leafpool had finally done it- she had found a cure for his blindness! Carefree, he whisked around thickets, shot up trees, and soared through the sky between branches. Suddenly, one of his jumps fell short. The branch smacked him in the ribs. He let out an "Oof!" as he began falling, branches poking into his ribs everywhere. A bird flew down and stayed beside his head, dropping down as he fell.

"Jaypaw!" It called. "Jaypaw! I have to speak with you!"

"Help me!" Jaypaw shouted angrily. The bird began pecking him in the ribs as the branches fell away, which did not help.

"Jaypaw, WAKE UP!" It screamed in Lionpaw's voice.

Jaypaw's eyes flew open. Lionpaw was poking him in the rib with a claw, hissing,

"Wake up, Jaypaw! Hurry!" Jaypaw was blind once more.

"I was having a great dream," He muttered. "What do you want?"

"Shh!" Cautioned Lionpaw. "It's not dawn yet!" Jaypaw sat up and began to groom his messy fur.

"Then why are we awake?" He whispered.

"I'm going to see Prairierush," Lionpaw replied in a low voice. "I want you to come too." Jaypaw stopped washing.

"That is the stupidest idea I've heard in moons!" He growled. Lionpaw's tail drooped.

"So you're not coming?"

"Of course I'm coming, mouse-brain," Jaypaw sighed. "I just think it's a terrible idea."

"Come on, then!" Lionpaw urged. "We can sneak out through the dirtplace."

"Is Hollypaw coming?" Jaypaw queried as they exited the den. Lionpaw didn't reply, as he had pressed himself to the ground to avoid being seen by Cloudtail, who was guarding the camp. They bounded into the dirtplace, and only then did he respond.

"No. Not this time." Jaypaw looked puzzled.

"Hollypaw never comes anymore. We used to do everything together!" Lionpaw kept his eyes fixed on the path ahead as they walked.

"Hollypaw wouldn't like this."

"_I_ don't like this!"Jaypaw hissed. "And I'm coming!" Lionpaw lashed his tail, but kept walking forward.

"Hollypaw is a medicine cat now. She has new responsibilities." He stopped suddenly, causing Jaypaw to bump into his flank.

"Hey!" Snapped Jaypaw. "Tell me before you stop like that." Lionpaw rolled his eyes.

"Okay, sorry! Geez." He sniffed at the air, then meowed uncertainly, "I don't know which way to ShadowClan..." Jaypaw strode confidently past him, tail sticking straight up in the air.

"This way!" He announced, as he walked off in what Lionpaw guessed was a totally random direction. The golden tom ran to keep up.

"How can you tell?" Jaypaw answered promptly.

"The wind from the lake is always fresher and cleaner, even in the fog. I learned that when we went to the Gathering. I think that the reason the lake is so cold is because the wind can skim right across it and off the other side, making it naturally chilly. I know that if you are standing and facing the lake, then you are facing RiverClan, because RiverClan is across the lake from us. When Ashfur and Stormfur showed us the WindClan border, I could feel the clean lake air on the left side of my pelt, meaning that WindClan territory is to the right of the lake. By process of elimination, I can figure out that ShadowClan must be to the left of the lake. Since I can feel the wind on my right flank, that means we're going in the correct direction to reach the border."

_Obviously, _Lionpaw reflected as he hurried to keep up with his brother, _I don't know the difference between a sign of being dominant and a sign of being a know-it-all._

Now it was Jaypaw's turn to stop abruptly, but at least Lionpaw didn't run into him.

"What is it?" Lionpaw asked.

"Shhh!" Snapped Jaypaw. "We're here." Lionpaw slowly crept forward and scented the air.

"Yup," He confirmed. "Now what? Where's the camp?" Jaypaw shot Lionpaw a scathing look, which was a pretty impressive feat, considering that fact that he was blind.

"How should I know?" He hissed. Lionpaw sighed.

"I don't know! Let's just keep walking. If we hit another border, then we went the wrong way."

"Whatever you say," Jaypaw murmured absently. Lionpaw shook out his pelt and trotted confidently across the border, with his brother following close behind, like a second shadow. Suddenly, Jaypaw froze.

"Somebody's coming!" He gasped. Lionpaw knew better than to stop and ask him how he figured it out. Instead, he whipped his head back and forth wildly, searching for a shelter. Grabbing Jaypaw's scruff, Lionpaw darted for a nearby clump of juniper, hissing in annoyance as the former let out a squeak of surprise, pain, and indignance.

"Shush!" Lionpaw growled softly. But it was too late. Four large paws thumped down in front of them.

As soon as Jaypaw heard the thump, two scents flooded over him, almost crushing him in their strength. He dug his claws into the ground to stabilize himself. The first was fear-scent, rolling off of Lionpaw's pelt in huge waves. The second was the stench of death and rotting carcasses, which seemed to come from the strange cat itself. It was most definitely not from any Clan Jaypaw had ever encountered. As soon as the cat spoke, Jaypaw could tell it was a tom. "Well, well, well!" The tom spoke in a malicious voice. "What have we here? Kits for me to eat!" His voice was rasping and scratchy, as if he needed to clear his throat. Jaypaw could feel Lionpaw trembling beside him, but his brother spoke out bravely.

"We're not kits! We're apprentices!" The tom shoved his muzzle right up into Lionpaw's face.

"Even better," He hissed. "Apprentices are juicier." Lionpaw swallowed. The tom smelled like rotting fish.

"W-We're not scared of you!" Lionpaw growled, fluffing out his pelt and standing in front of Jaypaw.

"Well, you should be," Snarled the tom. Jaypaw's ears picked up the sound of fangs slicing through flesh, followed by an agonized squeal from Lionpaw. Panic blocked all his systems, and when he heard Lionpaw shout, "Run, Jaypaw!" He was ready to bolt. Suddenly, another set of paws dropped in front of him, blocking off the exit.

"Going somewhere?" A she-cat purred in a silky smooth tone.

_At least she doesn't smell like crowfood,_ Jaypaw though optimistically. The optimism was not to last. Claws flashed towards him, and Jaypaw yelped as he felt them rake his ears.

"Jaypaw!" Lionpaw gasped. "Are you okay?" Before he could respond, Jaypaw heard his brother squeal again, this time in surprise.

Lionpaw twisted around furiously, trying to bite the strange cat that had grabbed him by the scruff. The tom let out a low growl. Suddenly, Lionpaw was airborne. He let out a cry of panic, and then slammed into a boulder with surprising force. He collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Lionpaw?" Jaypaw called weakly. "L-Lionpaw?" The only response was the sound of eight paws as the strange cats closed in on him. Shaking with terror, Jaypaw crouched as low to the ground as he could get. The tom smirked as it stepped forward.

"Say goodbye, kitty," He sneered. And in the purest of pure panic, Jaypaw did the one thing that his scattered mind could pull itself together enough to do:

He screamed.

There was a loud rustle, the kind that would happen if a cat had just jumped out of a bush. Jaypaw heard a THUMP as muscle collided with muscle, and teeth snapped shut an inch above his neck as the tom went sprawling in the grass.

Jaypaw pricked his ears, still trembling, at rapidly approaching pawsteps. An achingly familiar voice let out a roar of anger, as Prairierush tackled the intruding she-cat to the ground.

"Leave Jaypaw alone!" Cried Ivypaw, as she and Owlpaw began to nip at the strangers' paws and legs.

"M-Maybe we should get out of here!" The she-cat gasped as she churned at Prairierush's belly with her hind claws.

"I'm not leaving empty-pawed!" The tom growled. He exploded upwards, throwing Blackstar off of him. In the precious few moments that Blackstar was stumbling to regain his footing, Jaypaw felt himself being lifted up.

"What about the gold one?" The she-cat shouted to her companion.

"Leave him! Let's go while we can!" The two cats sprinted away, Jaypaw hanging limply from the tom's jaws.

"Prairierush!" He wailed. "Prairierush, help!" Prairierush was after them in a flash.

"My kit!" She shrieked. "My son! Give me back my son!" Blackstar lunged forward and sank his teeth into her tail, then yanked backwards, pulling the queen with him.

"You can't help him, Prairierush!"

"But, Blackstar! They've got Jaypaw!" Blackstar let out a growl as he dropped her tail.

"We'll get him back, I promise! But it's a losing battle if you go after them alone!" Prairierush's ears drooped.

"In the meantime, since those are ThunderClan apprentices, I want you to go to ThunderClan and tell them what happened."

"But it's the middle of the night!" Prairierush protested. Blackstar glared at her.

"It doesn't matter! Go! I'll carry Lionpaw back to our camp. He needs medical treatment as soon as possible, and it's too far to ThunderClan. Owlpaw, Ivypaw, run ahead and tell Littlecloud and Russetfur."

The apprentices and warrior nodded, then ran off to their respective destinations. Blackstar sighed as he turned his gaze to Lionpaw, lying unconscious at the foot of the stone. There was a streak of blood on the boulder, and a gash between the tom's shoulders. There was a nasty bite on Lionpaw's ear, as well.

"Better get you back," Blackstar muttered tiredly. "How in StarClan's name did this happen?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter- I wanted to get it up quickly. The original version was longer, but it made no sense. This version is shorter, but hey, at least you can understand it, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Clear Sky wouldn't have become such a freaking jerk. It disrespects the name! (My fursona is named Clearsky.)**

"ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Hollypaw's eyes flew open at Berrypaw's yowl. She was on her paws in an instant, and sprinted out of the den. Berrypaw had a white she-cat pinned down in the middle of camp, but Hollypaw couldn't help but think that she didn't look like an invader. Her chest was heaving as if she had sprinted all the way to the camp, and she seemed to be alone.

"Please..." The she-cat gasped, "Please, I need to speak with Firestar! It's urgent...it's urgent...it's-" She broke off as she turned her head to the side, and her eyes widened.

"_Hollypaw?_" Hollypaw's jaw dropped.

"_Prairierush?_ Berrypaw, get off her! It isn't an attack!" Berrypaw stared at her, dumbfounded, then slowly stepped off, allowing the ShadowClan warrior to stand.

"Oh, Hollypaw..." Prairierush called in a broken voice. Hollypaw noticed with concern that she seemed ready to break down in tears.

"Jaypaw and Lionpaw..." Prairierush stopped to compose herself, then began again.

"I don't know why, but...they were in our territory...and rogues...Hollypaw, I'm so sorry..." Another pause.

"They injured Lionpaw...and ran off with Jaypaw." Hollypaw's ears flattened and she took a step back.

"No," She whispered. Then, louder, "No!" Prairierush looked away, unable to meet her daughters eyes.

"We don't know, but...we think Lionpaw might die." The apprentice's heart fell and shattered on the ground as she screeched,

"NO!" Prairierush's eyes filled with tears.

"Hollypaw..."

"What is going on here?" All three cats jumped, and turned to see Firestar padding up to join them, anger smouldering in his green gaze.

"Prairierush, would you care to explain why you are in our camp in the middle of the night?" By now, many cats were poking their heads out of the dens, blinking drowsily at the confrontation. Cinderpaw padded forward uncertainly, having only just woken up.

"Firestar? Jaypaw and Lionpaw are gone, and their nests are cold. They must have been gone since long before moonhigh...but none of us apprentices actually saw them leaving." Firestar narrowed his eyes, and looked back and forth between Prairierush and Hollypaw.

"Lionpaw and Jaypaw got in trouble on ShadowClan territory," He guessed. To Cinderpaw's surprise, his voice was cold.

"I guess we'd better go send a patrol to fetch them," The leader said wearily.

"No!" Shouted Prairierush loudly, startling everyone.

"...No," She repeated, quieter this time, and mildly embarrassed. "Don't go after them..." Firestar frowned.

"Why not?"

"I can answer that." All eyes swiveled towards the camp entrance and the owner of the new voice. Firestar flexed his claws, but kept his voice calm.

"Then what is your answer?" The cat crept forward, revealing itself to be a small, wiry black and white apprentice. Prairierush stared at her.

"Why are you here?" The apprentice looked around.

"When we got back to camp, Blackstar sent me in case you were having trouble." Hollypaw stepped forward.

"How is he?" She demanded. The apprentice looked like she was about to cry.

"I-I don't know. W-We took him to Littlecloud, a-and Littlecloud said that he..." She broke off and gulped. "He doesn't know if...if he'll make it. He said he's in...critical condition. And he should stay in the nest a-at our camp because it's not safe to move him." Hollypaw felt sick to her stomach. The apprentice gave her a pitying look.

"I'm sorry," She murmured. "I don't have any littermates, but I feel bad for you. I hope you find Jaypaw soon." Suddenly, there was a huge rustle, then a yowl of surprise, and the sound of stones clattering down the edge of camp. Squirrelflight was at the bottom of the wall in an instant, just in time to catch Owlpaw and save him from a nasty injury.

"Ivypaw!" Owlpaw yowled. He seemed to be in too much of a panic to notice his near-death experience or his savior. Hollypaw heard a small growl begin to build in Firestar's throat at having three ShadowClan cats in their camp.

"Ivypaw! Littlecloud wants us back at camp, like right now!" Ivypaw frowned.

"Why?" Owlpaw ducked his head, and Hollypaw caught his eye for a moment. It was swimming with emotions- sadness, fear, panic, exhaustion, and something else.

"It's Lionpaw," He whispered. "He's dying."

In the commotion that followed, nobody noticed Cinderpaw slip out of camp and run for the border.


End file.
